compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tnsumi Shine
Tnsumi Shine was born a long time ago to parents long forgotten, on a world now unknown to most people. He was an average kid, and got along ok with his older brother, Rainer Shine, though a fight here or there were commonplace. His older cousin, Kukem, and his family had migrated to Agamar, but they saw each other every once in awhile. It was also through Kukem that Tnsumi originally met his friend from Agamar, Chains. A few years down the road, Imperials raided the young boy's house and killed his parents, then kidnapped him. Rainer Shine left the world behind to find his younger brother, but to no avail. Tnsumi escaped the Imperials grasp with a little skill and a lot of luck, to find himself, an 8 year old child, in the middle of a large universe with no where to go, and no one to contact. With no knowledge of how to do very much of anything, Tnsumi wandered until he landed himself a position as a pilot for the Galactic Empire 6 years later. He enjoyed his stay there, and made many friends. Through his time in service, Tnsumi played many roles in the Empire, and held many ranks and positions. He began his term of service fresh from the academy at the rank of Flight Corporal in the Galactic Navy's Second Assault Fleet, Delta Wing, under the tutelage of Adliger Urial. Roughly half a year later he was given the opportunity to run Gamma Wing at the rank of Flight Officer onboard the Victory Star Destroyer I Immortal. It was several months later that he finally became an officer at the rank of Ensign. His time in the Navy would come to a premature halt, though, when he was dishonourably discharged from military service in the Galactic Empire. Instead, he took up service in COMPNOR, where he started in the Imperial Intelligence division. His time there as an agent was even shorter than his Naval service, when he took up the task of running the Imperial Secret Service. The Service flourished under his command for several months, until he inexplicably disappeared from the face of the galaxy. The only thing he left behind was a student of his known only as Intrepid. Intrepid took command of the Secret Service for roughly two months, when Tnsumi, just as strangely as his disappearance, returned, and was transferred to Task Force Delta. He became the Executive Officer of the unit, where he helped shape it into the elite fighting force of the Empire, employed in many different missions across the galaxy. When the rank structure of the Empire was changed, Tnsumi was given clearance to keep the rank of Flight Officer, now much higher, at the class of Warrant. As the first Warrant Officer of the Galactic Empire, and the only one to exist for some time, Tnsumi took it upon himself to become the unofficial Imperial Sergeant Major, helping maintain standards and discipline amongst the Enlisted Corps. He continued to do the job to the best of his ability, even declining a return to officer status twice, in favour of the position he now held. It was roughly a month later that Tnsumi once again found himself in an awkward position, where his superiors felt him ready to become an officer once again. And, once again, he declined the promotion, favouring his role amongst the enlisted ranks. Through this, he was promoted to the highest achievable enlisted rank, Chief Warrant Officer, which he then used to begin training the Enlisted Corps in what the Empire was lacking for a very long time: drill. Quotes & Notable Dialogue *"Hey, I am the man who can make the impossible, possible." Category:Individuals